A New End to the Same Old Story
by Athena356
Summary: ok, a few things goin' on here, first of all, the title is because no one thinks it'll end like this, but maybe.......first B.P, fic i've written, be kind and review


A New End to the Same Old Story  
  
  
AN: ok, I'll admit it....I can't spell people's names....I don't even remember a few of the names... Just trying this out...If anyone would like to tell me the coach's name, put it in the review, which I **_KNOW_** you will write.....~~Athena  
  
  
  
  
"Milton, are you still seeing Lisa Greer?"  
"Of course not! That's ridiculous! We're starting a Shakespeare club."  
"Milton. You told me you were in love with this girl and now you're just all of a sudden starting a Shakespeare club with her? I don't think so."  
"Please. I told you before, why would I lie to you now?"  
"I don't know Milton. It's just a feeling I have."  
"Well you're wrong! Stop bothering me about this!"  
"Fine Milton, forget it. I hope for your sake you're not lying. If you'll excuse me, I have to start wrestling practice. My kids are waiting." The coach looked sadly at Milton's back as he walked out the staff room door. He knew his friend was lying to him. He had a bad feeling about Lisa. But all was forgotten when he realized that he was ten minutes late for practice and the kids would get pissed off if he wasn't there soon.   
  
  
Lauren and Harvey sat in Lauren's classroom. Harvey had agreed to retire, although it wasn't what he really wanted to do. The kids even threw him a party. They were upset that he was leaving, racist as he was. They knew he'd help them learn; help them get where they needed to go to succeed.   
"Harvey, I'm so sorry. I just don't know what else to do."   
"Yeah Lauren. You're so sorry that you just had to prove you weren't a racist. Can't side with the racist old man, can you? I understand. Why should we both loose our jobs. I'm so old, and you're so young. You're perfect Lauren. You can do no wrong. Is that what you want to hear?"  
"Harvey no! I really am sorry. You know how hard I've always fought for you. You're like a... you're my friend, Harvey. I'm going to miss you." Lauren choked back a tear. She really would miss him, but a lot of the stuff he had said was true. She did have to prove she wasn't a racist...but going against Harvey wasn't the way. She'd talked to Steven, but it had done no good. Harvey was still being "asked" to retire.   
"I know that, Lauren. And Steven told me that you went to speak to him about me. Thank you. I suppose I'm just emotional. I never thought that I was really that racist, or that it could be affecting the kids. I don't want to make anyone feel any worse than they do about who they are. Old fashioned is one thing, but I'm afraid I've held onto the wrong old ideas. Maybe it's time I stepped down anyway. Marla will teach the classes, and she's capable. It'll be better for us all."  
"Harvey...."But Lauren couldn't think of a thing to say. Instead, she hugged him and said goodbye to the man she'd tried to protect all this time. The man who she eventually got fired because of her own selfish needs. "Take care Harvey. Visit anytime. I mean that."   
"Ok Lauren. I should be going now. I'll see you around."  
"I'll be here."  
"Bye."  
"Goodbye Harvey."  
  
  
Milton picked up the ringing phone. It was almost ten, and he had just finished his work for the night."Hello?"  
"Milton?"  
"Yes. Who is this?"  
"Lisa."  
"Hi, Lisa, what's wrong?"  
I have to talk to you. Now. But I can't do it over the phone."  
"Ok, sure, come over. If your parents won't be too suspicious."  
"No, they're out. Out of the state, actually. They went to New York to visit an old friend."  
"Ok, come on over then. See you soon."  
"Ok, can't wait!"Milton hung up and quickly began preparing. The young woman on the other end of the phone call hung up as well, turning to the young man sitting beside her. "Are you sure?"  
"Yeah."  
"It seems wrong. What if..."  
"It's ok, trust me. Just go."  
"You know I love you, right?"  
"Yes, I know. I love you too. And thank you." The young woman hopped off of the bed and walked down the stairs, pausing to slip on shoes and a jacket. She walked the few blocks to Milton's house from her own, wondering all the way.  
Milton's door having no peephole, he couldn't see whether Lisa was coming. He had to wait for a knock on the door. Finally a timid knock was heard. "Hello. Who is it?"  
"Lisa. Open up, ok? It's cold!"  
Milton threw open the door, and grabbed the woman who stood before him without looking at her first. He was clad only in a small towel which promptly fell to the floor.  
"Milton!" He looked up to find that not only was he now naked, but he was hugging Lauren Davis. He jumped backwards, forgetting his nudity for a second. "Oh god, Milton, get your towel!" Lauren put a hand over her eyes and looked the other way. He grabbed the towel and wrapped it around his waist tightly.   
"Lauren, what are you doing here. And why did you....I'm expecting....Oh, that was you, wasn't it? Nice Lauren, really nice. Ok, ya got me. I'm still sleeping with Lisa. Thanks a whole damn lot. I suspect you'll want to tell Steven as well. Wouldn't be the first one today."  
Lauren said nothing. She was still shocked about the hug. She could feel every inch of his body pressed against hers, could feel his excitement. And she meant **every** inch. Wow. "Milton, I just.....I don't know why I did it, I suppose I still had to see for myself. I've heard rumours, I just didn't expect them to be true. I'm so sorry to do that to you."  
"well, you did. Now you can go tell everyone that Milton is sleeping with a student. Go join the club."  
"Are you ok, Milton? You look miserable."  
"I miss her. I saw her a few hours ago, at the Shakespeare club meeting, but I still miss her. Lauren, I know that by the school's policy it's wrong, but it feels so right. And she's 18, I swear she's 18. I can't stop seeing her. I just can't."  
"Milton, you really love this girl, don't you." It wasn't quite a question.  
"Yes. Definitely."  
And so Lauren and Milton talked for an hour about Milton and Lisa Greer. In the end, Lauren promised not to tell. She knew it was real love, not like her stupid boyfriend's illegal little kiss with Dana Pool. She agreed to leave them alone, not to tell even Harry about what had happened. As far as anyone else would know, Milton had opened the door armed with Shakespeare books and ready to go over things for the next meeting. It was better for everyone if they thought that.  
  
  
Ok,I know it's not so great, but I've never written a fic from a show before. please review, tell me what you think!~~~Thena


End file.
